Blood Teller
by Shizzy-Shin
Summary: La dulzura de su voz se fundió en gritos exasperados, dolorosos al oído. El nombre de su amado fue expulsado una y otra vez en un interminable ciclo, y las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas cada vez se comenzaban a hacer más húmedas y pesadas, representando el insoportable dolor que atravesó a su frágil corazón. Se había ido. [Yaoi]


Se recomienda leer fic escuchando la canción **Blood Teller - Nightcore. **[ /watch?v=v-p_35YcUuE ]

* * *

_Mi corazón va a morir, y mis propias dudas serán las detonantes  
_

_"¡Ayuda!" Te dije._

La dulzura de su voz se fundió en gritos exasperados, dolorosos al oído. El nombre de su amado fue expulsado una y otra vez en un interminable ciclo, y las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas cada vez se comenzaban a hacer más húmedas y pesadas, representando el insoportable dolor que atravesó a su frágil corazón.

_Se había ido._

La nieve caía de forma virginal y preciosa, demostrando una blancura incorruptible que podría haberse apreciado mejor de no haberse encontrado en esa precisa situación. De hecho, aquella nieve lo corrompía más aún, puesto que le recordaba a su amado de todas las maneras posibles. _Él_ amaba el frío y amaba posarse bajo la nieve por tardes completas. _Él._

El pequeño chico gritó y gritó su alma hacia afuera, quedando afónico de tanto gritar, y lloró todo lo que sus ojos le permitían llorar. Estaba seco.

Pero aquello no importaba, nada importaba ahora. Las piernas se le flanqueaban y los gruesos sacos bajo sus ojos demostraban el insomnio que lo había estado acosando durante las últimas noches. Se supone que tenía que mantener la compostura hasta que lo olvidase pero…

Explotó, su corazón había sido destrozado en trozos minúsculos y los gritos de dolor se habían hecho demasiado insoportables como para seguir ocultándolos bajo una máscara falsa. Tomando una bolsa invisible, guardó los trozos restantes de su corazón y los aplastó contra una pared, para luego tirarlos lejos en un intento de olvidar.

Pero por más que lo quisiese así, era imposible olvidarlo, su corazón le pertenecía a _él_, y _él_ estaba muerto.

_No quiero tocarte, hace frío pero no quiero volver a verte_

_Tu existencia que estremece y busca otra salida_

_Ven a verme, quiero sentirte, te lo pido_

_Nadie puede ponerse en tu camino._

El rubio se abrazó a sí mismo.

Ya jamás sentiría aquellas caricias que le hacían estremecer, ni sentiría la dulce lengua ajena explorando sus lados más secretos. Su seductora voz se había desvanecido junto a su sonrisa, y lo único que quedaba era un vacío aterrador, que desgarraba a Len.

Tomó el mango del cuchillo carnicero con sus pálidas manos y posó peligrosamente la punta del filo contra su yugular, mientras desviaba el vacío de su mirada hacia el cielo, abriendo el paso a nuevas lágrimas que brotaron sin que siquiera se diese cuenta. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar una vez más, recordando todos aquellos toques prohibidos… El como él había entrado en su interior durante noches de encuentros secretos, como esos dedos recorrieron todo su cuerpo e inclusive el cómo las gotas de sudor los cubrieron a ambos durante un acto lleno de pecado. Como se había expuesto a él.

Y aquí llegó el castigo impuesto por dios, que le cayó como un pesado saco de plomo.

De repente, se cruzó la memoria que provocó un tambaleo notorio por parte del rubio. _No, no. No podía seguir pensando en…_

El auto… La sangre… El cuerpo inerte de su amado tirado en el piso, frío como la nieve. Piel blanca y perfecta, contrastando preciosamente con la sangre que…

Gritó de nuevo su nombre, trabándose con los sollozos.

Una fina línea de sangre se escurrió por el descuido de los temblores que provocaban sus manos. Se estaban congelando, faltaba poco para que dejasen de funcionar. Tenía que apresurarse.

- Kaito… -susurró, deteniendo abruptamente los sollozos.

_Sonrisas, chistes, momentos inolvidables…_

- Kaito… -sonrió penosamente, admirando la preciosura del grisáceo cielo.

_Caricias, besos, toques prohibidos…_

- Kaito… -susurró entre dientes, manteniendo aquella débil sonrisa mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr descaradamente por su rostro. Quería verlo.

_Amor… Sentimientos encontrados…_

Lo amaba.

- ¡KAITO! –Gritó con fuerza, afirmando débilmente el cuchillo que yacía entre sus manos contra su cuello y…

…Empujó.

La virginidad de la nieve se vio manchada por rojo, y aquel pequeño cuerpo fue cubierto en un pesado manto blanco, que desvaneció su existencia.

_- Leeeeen –resonó su voz, tan melodiosa como siempre, mientras saltaba alrededor del rubio como un pequeño cachorro energético-. Prométeme que me seguirás a dónde quiere que vaya, ¿Sí~? _

_El menor, frunció el ceño levemente, mientras desviaba su mirada. _

_- No seas idiota –respondió, tomándole tímidamente la mano, aceptando la promesa aunque su boca aflorase otra cosa-. Tú nunca dejarás mi lado, no digas tonterías…_

Pero lo hizo.

Y Len cumplió la promesa que se firmó en silencio.

Siguió a su amado incluso después de la muerte.

Porque… Len se lo prometió a Kaito el día antes de morir.

_Ven a verme, tengo ganas de llorar, voy en tu búsqueda_

_Nadie puede detenerte._

* * *

_**Shin**__: Me salió tan fail, ugh. Pero bueno... quería escribir un poco de angst y aquí se los dejo damas y caballeros(?) -lo escribió a las 3.40 se la madrugada-. _

_Sé que muchos de los Voca-fans ni mirarán este fic porque andarán leyendo fics de Len x Rin que -por como pude ver- es la pareja más querida en fanfiction por el lado Vocaloid. Quise aportar con un poco de Kaito x Len, ojalá no me maten :'D_

_Pero bueno... de aquí el que lo vea se lo agradezco un montón, porque siempre quise escribir algo así sobre Len y Kaito. _

_Agradecería reviews... y cosas así.. puesto... Que fue triste... ¿No?_

_Traducción de la canción sacada de: mahou-kashi, un blogspot. _

_Canción original de Faylan._


End file.
